


[Podfic]  An Awfully Big Adventure

by argentumlupine



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character of Colour, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary</b>:  <i>Batman isn't the only hero Gotham will always need.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  An Awfully Big Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Awfully Big Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/144158) by [MiraMira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira). 



> Reader's notes can be found at my original post [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/14321.html).

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/An%20Awfully%20Big%20Adventure.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:04:58



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012060611.zip) | **Size:** 5 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/An%20Awfully%20Big%20Adventure.mp3)

  
---


End file.
